Reencontro
by Sakura.kiss1
Summary: Existem coisas que nem a distância e nem o tempo são capazes de apagar. ZeroxYuuki


**Reencontro**

Era como um sonho, talvez, como um pesadelo, vê-la correndo em minha direção após tanto tempo. Eu deveria simplesmente matá-la, pelo menos esse era nosso acordo – na próxima vez que eu a visse a mataria, era o que tinha prometido sem escrúpulos no dia em que matei Rido.

Estava encostado no portão da Academia Cross, observando-a, e, então ela parou quando chegara de um ponto no qual podia avistar meu semblante monstruoso.

Talvez houvesse hesitado, talvez houvesse sido contagiada pela minha aura maligna.

Porém não muitos minutos depois, ela acenou em minha direção e voltou a correr, dessa vez, desesperadamente. E, assim que chegou ao meu alcance, abraçou-me com todas as suas forças – desculpem-me o clichê – e cravou suas afiadas presas em meu pálido pescoço, como se sua sede por meu sangue jamais houvesse sido cessada.

Era bom senti-la sugando-o. Era bom tê-la próximo a mim. Era maravilhoso sentir sua respiração cálida em minha nuca.

Sugou-o até o instante no qual meu corpo começou a enfraquecer-se e desmantelar-se em seus braços, retirando suas presas quase que obrigatoriamente.

– Me desculpa. – Yuuki murmurou culposamente. – Faz bastante tempo que eu não sinto um aroma e um gosto de sangue tão delicioso. – disse lambendo os dedos.

– É melhor sairmos daqui, – alarmou. – os alunos da Turma do Dia estão nos olhando aterrorizados. – fez uma pausa. – E você precisa se sentar em algum lugar, ou estou delirando?

– Eu realmente preciso. – respondi esforçadamente. – Se você sugasse mais um pouco do meu sangue, eu pararia num necrotério. – brinquei.

– Não fale isso nem brincando, Zero! – gritou me arrastando pelo braço.

* * *

Após cambalear involuntariamente – eu estava sendo puxado – por lances e mais lances de escadas, chegamos ao dormitório do Presidente Cross, a quem deveríamos chamar de pai.

O cômodo estava mais desarrumado do que é costumeiramente, gerando certa preocupação em nós dois. No entanto, o momento não era adequado para tal sentimento, o longo tempo em que estivemos distantes simplesmente não perdoaria senti-lo.

A sede arranhava minha garganta e o meu corpo doía de desejo em possuí-la. Então, arrastando-me fui até o banheiro do quarto, onde caí e recostei-me na parede gélida.

Contorcia-me de dor até que senti a melhor essência existente – o sangue da pessoa amada, o único que poderia fazer o ardor na minha garganta parar. Yuuki adentrou, aproximou-se de mim e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas levemente dobradas, desabotoando a gola de sua blusa, de modo que era possível ver sua jugular palpitando.

Por mais que falem que os vampiros ex-humanos ao beberem o sangue de quem os transformaram impede a incidência da sede sucumbir à consciência – ou seja, virar uma besta -, isso não acontece comigo em relação ao sangue da Yuuki.

– Sinto o quanto está desejando me morder, seus olhos deduzem isso. – sussurrando ao meu ouvido. – Seus olhos estão vermelhos!

De repente, ela esbarrou no espelho acima da pia, fazendo-o cair no chão estilhando-se. Ela pegou um dos estilhaços espalhados no chão e fez um corte em seu pulso.

– Vai desperdiçar meu sangue? Vai deixá-lo pingar? – perguntou, tentando induzir-me a bebê-lo.

– Rrr... – antes de perfurar seu pescoço com minhas presas.

O sabor do sangue dela jamais estivera tão indescritível, tão "imparável"!

Prendia um de seus braços para que mão se mexesse, enquanto me deliciava e abria sua blusa com a minha mão livre. Ao solta-la – estava arroxeada devido à força com a qual a segurava –, lambi o sangue que escorria de seu pulso.

– E o Kaname? – indaguei.

– Agora ele não importa! Você é o único que me interessa nesse momento! – exclamou sensualmente retirando minha camisa.

– Tem certeza? – perguntei para certificar-me que ela não desistiria na hora H.

Beijou o local em que me havia mordido antes – meu pescoço –, marcando meu corpo com beijos e, lentamente, descendo até o cós da minha calça. Desabotoou o botão dela e abriu o zíper numa velocidade impressionante. Essa, certamente, não era uma de suas habilidades mais conhecidas, pelo menos não a mim.

Puxei seu rosto para próximo do meu para que pudesse vê-lo – rosado e suado, porém essa seria talvez uma das melhores imagens já captadas por meus olhos durante toda aminha vida.

Rocei meus lábios nos dela vagarosamente, podendo escutar e sentir o seu cálido arfar e o seu anseio pelo membro ainda escondido. Ela pressionou sua boca rósea na minha ferozmente.

– Mais lento, quero que esse momento perdure – disse a ela, resultando numa face desaprovação.

Não poderia deixar aquele dia não ser memorável.

Ainda que estivera com mulheres incríveis e diferenciadas, nenhuma delas seria comparável a princesa vampira – Yuuki Kuran.

Beijei-a prolongadamente: acariciando seus cabelos; mordiscando seus lábios e aproveitei para retirar algumas peças de roupas.

Afastei os estilhaços de vidro no chão para que pudesse recostá-la no piso frio e, assim, começando a nossa "verdadeira diversão". Mordisquei levemente seu queixo e depois seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe gemidos quase inaudíveis para reles humanos.

– Zero, por favor... O Kaname vem me buscar ao anoitecer!

– Vou acelerar, mas prometa que irá voltar para que o façamos do meu modo.

– Como e... Quando quiser, caçador. Estarei a seu dispor. – a palavra "caçador" ecoou em minha cabeça, jamais havia soado de um jeito tão... Excitante! – Sabe que por mais que eu viva com ele, sou inteiramente sua. Entretanto sua disponibilidade falta para que concretizemos tal coisa. – falou em tom de deboche.

– Na próxima vez, então, arrumaremos um local mais glamuroso.

– Nada melhor que um lugar no qual no você já se despiu para provocar em mim tanto desejo.

– Você não era assim. – falei impressionado com a luxúria da mulher a minha frente.

– Você me faz ficar assim, Zero!

Abaixei minha calça e minha cueca. Depois, tirei sua última peça de roupa com a boca – uma calcinha de renda vermelha – e lhe dei o que tanto havíamos almejado.

Poucas horas com ela não seriam capazes de acabar com a minha necessidade de tê-la, nem posições diversas, nem carícias acentuadas.

Assim que chegou perto do horário do Kaname vir buscá-la, começamos a nos vestir vagarosa e languidamente. E quando menos esperávamos o Presidente Cross abriu a portado dormitório e fomos, literalmente, pegos no flagra.

– Quero que vocês dois apareçam na minha sala em cinco minutos! – ordenou irritadamente.

– Sem reclamações e sem desculpas esfarrapadas! – gritou.

Quando ele acabou de falar, bateu a porta do quarto e saiu, fazendo o espelho atrás da porta bambear no prego que o pendurava. Segurei o espelho para que não ganhássemos mais sete anos de azar e aproveitar para checar o meu estado.

Exceto os arranhões, as marcas de mordidas e a blusa toda rasgada, eu estava bem – melhor do que nunca para ser sincero!

Olhei para Yuuki, ela estava linda, como sempre, nenhuma dentre suas roupas apresentava um dano se quer e não havia nenhum arranhão nem mordidas visível. Assim, quando seu marido chegasse para buscá-la, não reclamaria de nada – pelo menos não à primeira vista.

Ajudei a levantar e, estando apresentáveis, direcionamo-nos parta a sala de Kaien Cross.

* * *

– Demoraram demais! – gritou Cross. – Não vão dizer que estavam continuando o que eu havia interrompido. – insinuou em tom lascivo.

– Sabia que não estava falando sério, pelo menos nunca o vi falando desse modo. – dedurei.

– O pior é que, em parte, eu estava. Imagina se outra pessoa que não fosse eu, seu paizinho querido, que lhes houvessem visto daquele jeito. Imagina se o Kaname descobrisse isso. – fez uma pausa. – Coisa boa não daria. Sem mencionar o quão ssustados os alunos ficaram a ver Yuuki lhe mordendo lá no pátio.

– Por acaso vocês ficam tão doidos quando se vêem que não conseguem nem ao menos pensar um pouco?! – sua frase ecoou.

– Que bonitinhos parecem até cachorrinhos no cio!

– Não sei com eu ainda levo esse idiota a sério. – comentei com Yuuki.

– Vocês poderiam ter feito sexo em outro lugar, crianças! Agora meu banheiro está cheio de sangue e líquidos gosmentos! Eca! – começou a rir que nem maluco.

Ela aproximou-se de mim, me abraçou por trás, como fazia antigamente quando queria me impedir de fazer algo, e falou baixo que ele não mudava nunca.

Puxei-a para minha frente e pressionei-a contra meu peito, levantei sua cabeça e dei um beijo em sua testa.

– É tão triste ver dois irmãos tão apaixonad... – o interrompi.

– Não somos irmão, seu id... – fui interrompido por Yuuki.

– Kaname chegou! Você vai me levar até ele? – perguntou a mim.

– Não prefiro ficar observando-a daqui de cima. – soltei-a.

– Entendo.

– Se cuida.

– Você também.

Beijou Cross na bochecha e foi embora.

De repente, ela saiu correndo como uma louca e pulou em meus braços.

– Te amo, Zero! Não poderia ir embora sem me despedir devidamente de você!

– Nunca vou me acostumar com a sua ausência, Yuuki.

– Nem eu com a sua, meu amor. – beijei-a e a vi partindo para braços de outro. Um outro que jamais poderia dá-la tanto amor como eu, mas que havia sido feito para casar com ela e não, para matá-la.

* * *

Fiquei dias e dias sonhando com essa fanfic. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. _Reviews, please!_


End file.
